Nick and Cassie, What happens when Cassie chooses Nick instead of Adam
by Bitemytongue
Summary: This is a story that is about Cassie realizing she loves Nick Instead of Adam, but how does Adam take the news that his so called Soul Mate doesn't want to be with him anymore. What will the circle do to ensure everyone is safe?
1. Chapter 1

"We don't have to be enemies," she said. "Can't we just end it now?"

Jordan spat one her.

Cassie went still, too surprised to upset.

Adam ran toward Cassie. He lifted Jordan to his feet and with one simple move knocked him to the ground unconscious. Adam turned to face Cassie and turned over her hand and kissed it. It was at that moment that Cassie had an epiphany.

Cassie slowly walked beside Nick as everyone headed to their cars. She quietly got into the Armstrong car thinking about the realization she had. Cassie and Nick drove in silence, it wasn't until they arrived to Diana's house (were Cassie was currently staying) that they spoke to each other.

"Nick …" she choked.

Nick turned his head to face Cassie and responded "Cassie, you don't have to say anything, I understand if you want to break up with me. I knew…." Cassie burst out with a small laugh, which shocked Nick.

Cassie looked at into Nick's mahogany eyes and smiled, "Nick that wasn't what I was going to say to you," Nick's eyes softened and continued to look strongly at Cassie.

"Nick I realized something today… well actually tonight when Adam kissed my hand," Cassie said while Staring at her hand, "my feelings for Adam have… well disappeared."

Nick looked shocked, but Cassie could tell that deep down inside he was actually bursting with joy. "What exactly do you mean by disappeared Cassie?"

"Well," Cassie Said trying to stop choking up the words, "Tonight when Adam kissed my hand, I didn't feel anything between us. It was nothing like when we first kissed." Cassie trailed off as she noticed that nick had flinched at the thought of Adam and Cassie together. "If you want I can stop" Cassie whispered to Nick as she reached for his hand.

Nick held Cassie's hand and said "No, Continue I want to hear what you have to say." Cassie noticed the hint of pain in Nick's eyes; she squeezed his hand and continued with the story.

"When I first kissed Adams I felt a surge of electricity as we touched, after that I would feel something even with the simplest of touch, but tonight I didn't feel anything," Cassie said looking down at Nick's hand intertwined with hers.

Nick took a deep breath and was about to speak, but Cassie interrupted him before he could say anything. "Nick, I realized tonight that Adam wasn't the person I loved, and I know this might seem strange," Cassie looked up into Nick's beautiful Mahogany eyes and whispered, "I love you."

Nick was shocked, but Cassie noticed that his face softened. Cassie began to get a little bit scared as Nick hasn't said a word. "Umm … I think I'm going to go inside now … Good night Nick," Cassie said as she stepped outside the car. Cassie began to walk towards Diana's front door, but before she could make it to the front step Nick grabbed her. Nick put his arms around Cassie's waist and before she could say anything Nick gave her a gentle kiss on the lips. Cassie was surprised as he pulled away. "Nick…" she started, but Nick quickly cut her off before she could say anything else.

"I Love you Cassie" Nick whispered into Cassie's ear, before he gave a kiss on the cheek, "Goodnight Cassie, sweet dreams." Nick walked off to his car, and before he left he smiled at Cassie.

Cassie could barely stand, she felt incredible, and Cassie stood at the foot of door watching as Nick drove off to his house. Cassie could not believe what had just happened. Cassie slowly entered into Diana's home replaying the kiss between her and Nick. Although this wasn't their first kiss Cassie felt that it was different. When he kissed Cassie felt she was going to melt the kiss between Nick and her felt more amazing and electrifying than anything she had felt with Adam. Cassie could still feel the sweet sensation of Nick's lips on hers as she went to Sleep


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

**This Chapter takes place right after the circle defeats Black John. Also in this chapter nobody knows that Cassie loves Nick. So here we go! I also would appreciate any criticism and ideas!**

Diana had asked Cassie to dig up the box she had buried. Cassie dug up the box and headed back to the circle she thought about what could be inside the box. Could it be a hidden master told or something else that powerful?

As Cassie arrived back to the Circle she walked to Diana and handed her the box. Diana smiled and shook her head and said "Cassie, what's inside the box is yours and for you to keep."

Cassie smiled and looked inside the box. Cassie took out the crystal and with widened eyes looked back Diana who was smiling; Cassie knew that something wasn't right.

Diana began to talk but Cassie was in shock that she had completely blocked her from her mind. Cassie snapped her head to Melanie say the word soul mate. Cassie was shocked and turned to look at Nick who had an irritated look on his face. Nick caught Cassie's glance and knew what she was feeling, before anyone could say another word Cassie walked toward Nick and grabbed his hand. Everyone stood in silence as they all witnessed a blood red cord wrap around Cassie's and Nick's hands. As they all gazed at the cord it began to get stronger and a gold cord appeared and twisted itself into around the red cord. The circle went silent no one said a word and just stared.

Finally, Cassie spoke up, "I love Nick." Nick." Nick put his arm around Cassie's waist pulling her closer to him. The circle was silent for a few more second until Deborah and the Henderson brothers began to whistle.

"It's about time!" Deborah said with a small smile. Chris and Doug had stopped whistling and began to tease Nick. As Nick left to attack Chris and Doug, Cassie was greeted with hugs from Laurel, Melanie, Suzan, and Deborah. Cassie looked around to notice that Diana and Adam where nowhere to be found.

As Everyone was talking Cassie took the chance to sneak out and find Diana and Adam to see if everything was alright. Cassie spotted Diana sitting next to Adam on the beach, but before she could continue to walk towards them she was stopped by Faye.

"What do you want Faye?" Cassie Snapped.

"I didn't come to argue with you Cassie; I honestly just came to say Congrats… Nick is a great guy," Faye said looking at Cassie's shocked face. After that Faye walked back to the rest of the circle leaving Cassie. As shocked as Cassie was she began to walk towards Diana and Adam. Cassie was a few steps behind them when she heard someone crying, Cassie walked cautiously and noticed it was Adam who was crying. Cassie stood there shocked, but before she could walk away Diana turned around and walked towards her.

"He's … not taking this very well," Diana said in a whisper looking back at Adam, "I think you should probably talk to him."

"Umm … okay," Cassie stuttered, she had never seen Adam cry before. Diana gave Cassie a quick hug and before she let go she whispered something into Cassie's ear, "I'm glad you're happy Cassie." Diana pulled away with a smile and walked back to the circle.

Cassie walked to Adam and sat next to him in the sand. "Adam, I'm sorry," was all she could say to him. They sat there silent listening to the waves splash against the rocks.

Adam turned to face Cassie; the tears in his eyes were gone. "Cassie, I still love you, and I know that you love me back, but why would you pick him over me?"

Cassie was shocked at Adam's question, but before she could say anything Adam was on top of her.

"Adam! What are you doing, get off of me!" Cassie screamed. Cassie was horrified, what was happening to Adam. Adam didn't listen he continued to try and Cassie. As much as Cassie tried she couldn't push him off of her!

"Adam, please don't. I love Nick" Cassie yelled, Cassie was began to shake with fear and anger.

"Get off of her Conant," Nick yelled running to throw Adam off of Cassie. The circle soon followed to see what happening was. Adam fell back into the sand, looking at Cassie and Nick; he quickly stood up and walked away. The circle now surrounded Cassie who was now crying, Nick went after Adam before anyone could stop him.

"Cassie, Sweetie, are you okay?" Diana asked shocked about what just happened.

"Yes, but can someone help inside I hurt my ankle," Cassie said with tears running down her face. Chris Volunteered and carried Cassie back to Diana's house. Diana sent Doug and Sean to find Nick and Adam while Chris Carried Cassie.

It was awhile before Nick, Doug and Sean returned. Cassie was sound asleep on Chris's shoulder when they arrived at Diana's house. Everyone faced the 3 boys as they entered.

"What happened? Where's Adam? Is he Okay?" Diana asked with a worried tone.

"He got to his car before I could reach him" Nick answered looking at Cassie. Cassie began to wake up to the sound of the talking. She removed her head from Chris's shoulder and attempted to walk towards Nick, but before she can even make it off the couch she fell back down due to the pain of her ankle.

"You should probably stay seated Cassie," Laurel said as she mixed herbs together.

"What happened?" Cassie asked with a confused look to her face. Chris laughed at her expression, which made everyone crack a smile. Nick walked over to Cassie and sat between her and Chris. Everyone began to talk about random thing; no one mentioned what had happened early. One by one everyone began to leave and head home. Soon it was just Diana, Cassie and Nick. Cassie said goodbye to Diana and thanked her for everything. Diana was shocked that Cassie was saying goodbye. "You aren't Staying here anymore?" Diana asked with a surprised look on her face.

Cassie smiled and answered, "My mom is back to normal, and I'm going back to my house to stay with her." Diana smiled; Cassie could notice that Diana was truly happy for. Nick grabbed Cassie's things and put them in his car. He then swept Cassie up and left Diana's house.

"Nick…" Cassie choked, "What happened tonight?"

Nick focused on the road as he got to Cassie's House her Parked his car and looked at Cassie. Cassie awaited an answer from Nick. Nick took Cassie's hand and told her the story. Cassie was surprised; she wondered why she couldn't seem to remember any of this happening. Nick lifted Cassie out of the car and took her to her room. Cassie felt safe in his arms and clung tightly to him as he carried her. Nick put her down on her bed and kissed her on the head and whispered "We'll talk more in the morning, you should get some sleep." Cassie grabbed his arm and pulled him closer to her, she didn't have to say what she wanted, Nick already knew. He took off his shoes and closed the door; he then crawled into bed next to Cassie, where they both slept.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**

**Well here is another chapter I want to make this chapter less lovey dovey and maybe put someone's life in danger? Well not sure yet but here it goes! I would appreciate some criticism!**

Cassie woke up and found that Nick was gone. She looked around and assumed Nick had gone home. Cassie limped into her bathroom and took a quick shower before heading downstairs. As Cassie got dressed she heard a noise from downstairs she thought someone might have broken in.

Cassie struggled to get out of her room quietly; her ankle was still in pain from the night before, she struggled but finally made it down the stairs. As she reached the bottom of the stairs Cassie heard a crash from the living room. Cassie was fearful that something might've happened to her mother so she raced to the living room.

Cassie stood in the middle of the living room, there was no one around and everything was in its place. Cassie began to worry so she headed to the kitchen to look for her mother. As she walked through the kitchen door Cassie felt a sudden relief pass through her. Nick was talking to her mother. Nick looked towards Cassie and smiled. Cassie couldn't help but smile back at his handsome face.

"How's your ankle?" Nick asked as Cassie sat down on a chair. Cassie looked down and laughed to herself, she was so worried for her mother she forgot her ankle was sprained.

"It still really hurts, but I'll make it through the day." Cassie said looking up at her mother and Nick.

"Shouldn't you two lovebirds get to school?" Cassie's mother asked as she looked at them both.

"Do we have any spare crutches I can use so I don't have to limp around? " Cassie asked with a small laugh.

"Yes in the storage closet there should be a pair, but you should hurry up you don't want to be late dear, and take it easy you don't want to damage your ankle any more than it already is. I have to get to work so I'll see you when I get home." Cassie's mother said as she gave Cassie a kiss on the head and left. Nick stood and went to retrieve the crutches for Cassie.

As they arrived to school something was strange in the atmosphere. Nick helped Cassie out of the car and with her bag. They walked to meet the others who were standing in front of the school.

"Hey Cass, how are you feeling, need me to carry you anywhere?" Chris asked with a smirk on his face. Cassie laughed and said "No thanks I can manage." The group talked until the bell rang, Cassie couldn't help but notice that Adam wasn't at school. Cassie was angry she needed to talk to him. Nick walked Cassie to her first class and kissed her goodbye. Cassie managed to make it lunch without anything bad happening. As Cassie walked to her locker to drop off her things so she could meet the circle for lunch. As she closed her locker she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist, Cassie knew it wasn't Nick. Adam she thought, she couldn't run, so she turned to face him.

"Adam, get off of me!" Cassie yelled, to her luck no one was around to help her.

Adam smiled; his eyes were filled with pain mixed in with another emotion that Cassie couldn't decipher. "You used to like it when I touched you Cassie" he whispered into her ear. Cassie shivered she began to fear Adam.

"Adam please let go of me, I don't love you!" Cassie yelled. Those words made Adam furious.

"YOU DON'T LOVE HIM! YOU LOVE ME!" Adam yelled at Cassie as he pushed her to the floor. Cassie tried to get up, but Adam was too fast and forced her down. He gripped her arm forcefully. Adam was furious, Cassie could see that the feeling of love that he had for were dim all that was left was jealousy and rage. Adam's face was inches away from Cassie's , Cassie closed her eyes and turned her head she called for Nick in her mind _Nick, please I need you. Nick I need you please come for me. _

Cassie could feel Adam touching her face, she swore to herself she wouldn't cry, it was at that moment she felt him kiss her. Adam began to kiss her neck heading upwards towards her mouth. Cassie flinched and opened her eyes. She used everything she had to push him off of her. As soon as he was off Cassie spoke a spell of protection. Adam came lunging at her again, but this time he couldn't get near her. Adam looked surprise, he looked directly into her eyes and Cassie felt a shiver of fear run through her spine. Adam ran off in the opposite direction of Cassie. Cassie looked behind her and notices that Nick was there, he had scared Adam off. Chris and Doug soon came running behind him, Nick mumbled a command to them and they ran in the direction Adam ran off to. Nick tried to lift Cassie but he couldn't get near her, Nick was confused and tried again but the protection spell was preventing him to get near her. Cassie quickly mumbled a number of words to undo the spell. As soon as the spell became undone Nick lifted her in his arms and walked off to the cafeteria.

Nick took her to be with the other members where she would be safe. Cassie could hear laughter coming from the backroom were the circle ate, as soon as Nick walked in the laughter stopped. Everyone got really quiet and stared at Cassie. Nick sat Cassie in his lap, where she would be safe.

"What happened?" Everyone asked with a surprised tone in all their voices. Cassie waited for a small moment to collect her thoughts and with the little strength she had left she told them the story. Cassie looked into Nick's Mahogany eyes and could see that they were filled with rage. As Cassie continued to tell them what happened she noticed that Nick was clenching his jaw with anger. The bell rang and everyone but Nick and Cassie left the lunch room.

"Nick?" Cassie said looking at him hoping for a response. Cassie got worried and tried to stand up, but she struggled and almost fell. Nick looked at her and pulled her closer to him. Cassie was worried and really tired and her body was aching. "Nick?" she said again. This time Nick faced her, his jaw unclenched but his face seemed angry. "Can you take me home please?" Cassie mumbled trying to hold back a wave of tears. Nick didn't answer; he kissed her head and carried her to her locker to grab her things.

Cassie and Nick drove in silence. Cassie reached for his hand and intertwined her fingers with his. When they reached Cassie's house Nick carried her in along with her things. Nick set her down on the bed and he sat next to her.

"Cassie…. I'm sorry" Nick whispered to her, "I'm sorry I couldn't get there faster to protect you"

Cassie looked at him and she could see that behind the anger there was pain. Cassie caressed his cheek and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. "None of this was your fault; all that matters is that everyone is okay… I'm okay." Nick kissed Cassie and nodded. Nick left Cassie and went downstairs to make her something to eat. Cassie stumbled up and went to the mirror she had beside her dresser. She took off her sweat shirt and as she let it hit the ground she noticed the huge bruises left on her arm from Adam. Cassie stood there for a second examining the bruises, she decided to take a quick shower before Nick came back up stairs. Cassie got in the shower and felt instantly relaxed; she spent a few minutes in the shower before getting out to meet Nick. As Cassie was stepping out of the bathroom she noticed something was wrong her room was covered in sand. Cassie yelled to Nick who ran up the stairs to see what was going on. Nick stopped at the doorway and noticed all the sand. He turned to Cassie and said "What is all this Cassie?" Nick asked with a surprised look on his face.

"I don't know, I just got out of the shower and it was just there," Cassie Said looking around the room. She soon noticed a small envelope on her nightstand. Cassie walked over and reached for the note, the envelope had Cassie's name written on it.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note:

Here we go another chapter! Review!

Cassie opened the note and inside was a letter.

_My Dearest Cassie, _

_I love you. Do you remember where we met? It was on a beach you were lying down and you saw me, I could tell there was something special about you. Raj liked you too Cassie. Later that day you protected me from harm. You put yourself in harm for me. Do you remember what happened when we touched? The incredible feeling you got when we touched? I remember everything Cassie. Do you remember where we kissed Cassie? It was on the beach at night time. I kissed you and you kissed me back and you said you loved me, and I told I loved you. The sand is a reminder of our feelings for each other Cassie. I love you, we will be together. _

_ Your One and Only Soul mate, _

_ Adam_

Cassie was scared after reading the letter. Adam had been in her room. Nick walked over to Cassie who handed him the letter. Nick read the letter and ripped it in two. Nick tossed the letter on the ground and turned Cassie around to face him.  
When Nick grabbed Cassie's are she flinched. Nick was surprised Cassie never flinched at his touch.

"Cassie, are you okay? Did I do something?" Nick asked looking at Cassie's eyes. Cassie felt guilty she couldn't lie to Nick, not him she had to show him.

Cassie sighed and looked at Nick she stepped back and began to remove her sweater. Nick was surprised he didn't know what Cassie was doing, but as the sweater hit the bed a wave of anger swept through him.

"Cassie! Did Conant do this to you?" Nick asked furiously. As much as Cassie tried she couldn't help it anymore she burst into tears, she instantly fell to the ground with tears streaming down her face. Nick's face softened, he picked Cassie up and set her on the bed. He sat next to her and put her in his arms. Cassie cried on his shoulder, she felt safe with him next to her.

"Nick…" Cassie said in-between tears "I'm Sorry."

Nick cupped her face in his hands and kissed her gently. Cassie stopped crying as she kissed Nick. Nick pulled away and let Cassie's head lay on his chest. "I love you Cassie," Nick whispered to Cassie. Cassie clung to Nick she knew this was where she belonged, she was meant to be with Nick.

Nick's mind was oozing with fury. He had to think of a way to protect her from Adam. Nick knew that this was only the beginning; Adam would not stop until he had Cassie.

"Nick, can we go downstairs, I don't want to be in here…" Cassie asked looking up at Nick who was lost in thought.

"Yes, of course," Nick said as he carried Cassie down the stairs to the living room. He gently set Cassie on the couch and sat next to her. Nick put his arm around Cassie.

The circle had arranged a meeting to talk about Adam. Everyone showed up, except Adam. Cassie sat on Nick's lap and the circle began the meeting. Laurel went first she had mixed herbs to create a healing drink for Cassie's ankle. Cassie didn't hesitate she swallowed the drink as quickly as she could, this Chris and Doug crack up.

"Slow down there tiger, the drink isn't going anywhere!" Chris said laughing. Chris had a contagious laugh, which made everyone else share a quick laugh.

After the laughter they all shared ideas on how to control Adam. Deborah and the Henderson brothers thought it would be a good idea to beat the crazy out of them. No one other than Nick and Faye thought that it was a good idea. The Circle Spent hours talking and discussing and arguing on ideas. It was around 9:00pm when everyone decided to go home and continue tomorrow morning.

Nick drove Cassie home, but Cassie felt that there was something wrong. Cassie hadn't heard from her mother since the morning. Cassie quickly grabbed her phone and dialed her mother's number.

A huge relief swept over Cassie as she heard her mother's voice answer the call.

"Oh, Cassie dear I'm sorry, I meant to call you sooner, but I was interrupted at work. I'm really sorry sweetie, but I'll be gone a few days, I should be back by Tuesday morning." Cassie's mother said to Cassie.

"Yeah okay I was just calling to see how you were doing." Cassie said.

"Why don't you have a friend stay over with you while I'm gone… oops sweetie I have to go I love you sweetie got to go bye." Cassie's mother said as she hung up the phone. Cassie put the phone away and relaxed a little bit.

"Nick… umm can you stay over this weekend?" Cassie asked, "You don't have to but my mother isn't going to be home for a couple days, and I rather not stay by myself." Cassie's voice was shaky; she thought Nick might say no.

Nick smiled at Cassie, which made Cassie blush. "I'd be happy to Cassie, you didn't have to sound so scared" He said with a slight smile.

"I was scared you might say no…" she said with a wry smile. Nick laughed and parked the car in front of his house.

" I have to go inside and get some things," Nick said, "but you have to come with me. I don't want you to be alone, so let's go." Nick said ushering Cassie out of the 'car. Thanks to Laurel's drink Cassie could now walk on her own without having to have crutches. Cassie walked beside Nick as they entered his house.

"Where are you Aunt and Uncle?" Cassie asked looking around the house.

"They left on an anniversary trip to New York yesterday." Nick Said as they headed upstairs. Cassie felt strange being in Nick's room, it wasn't what she expected his room to look like. Cassie looked around and noticed that his room was clean, organized, and decorated with posters.

"Not what you expected?" Nick said as he got clothes out of his dresser.

"Not exactly, I just thought it'd be … I don't know different." Cassie said as sat on Nick's bed. Nick looked over at her and laughed. Something about Nick's laugh seemed to make Cassie smile.

"I'm guessing you thought it'd be scarier?" Nick said with a small smile, as he finished collecting his things together.

" The word cobwebs did cross my mind once or twice," Cassie said with a smile. Nick laughed and gave Cassie a kiss. Somehow that one simple kissed transformed into a Make out session.

A small whistle came from the door way which caused Nick and Cassie to pull apart from each other.

"You two should cool down a bit," Deborah said with a smirk. Cassie blushed and stood up, Nick seemed annoyed by Deborah's comment.

"See you tomorrow Deb," Nick said as he grabbed Cassie's hand and walked out the door.

"Where are you going?" Deb as she followed Nick.

"Stay at Cassie's while her mom is away," Nick answered as he walked out the door with Cassie.

Cassie and Nick had decided that they should both sleep in the spare room until they had a chance to remove the sand from Cassie's room. Cassie fell asleep in Nick's arms. That night Cassie had a series of different dreams each one about the future, but the one that stood out was the one about her and Adam.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:**

**I would love feedback on this! I'm currently planning on starting a new story on the secret Circle, this one will based on what happens after the last episode of season 1! Tell me what you think!**

Cassie was dreaming a series of different dreams that night, but a dream about her and Adam seemed to stand out the most to her.

Cassie's dream began simply. She was at the beach late at night sitting on the sand hearing the wave's crash up against the rocks. Cassie stared aimlessly at the waves, and then something happened that Cassie couldn't believe Adam appeared next to her. He put his arm around her, Cassie felt uneasy there was something wrong. Cassie studied Adam and he had a strange look on his face, Cassie tried to pull away from him but she didn't have the strength. Adam tightened his grip on Cassie; Cassie could feel a surge of pain run through her body. As Cassie looked around she notices that this wasn't the beach she was used to, this beach seemed different yet similar. Cassie looked around and thought back to where she met Adam, it was Cape Cod! Why was she at Cape Cod? Why was she here with Adam?

"I told you we would be together Cassie." Adam whispered into Cassie's ear. Cassie shivered as Adam's voice tingled in her ear. What was she doing here? Where was Nick? Cassie thought in her mind and tried to channel Nick. _Nick where are you? Nick, I'm at Cape Cod with Adam, where are you? I can't move Nick. _Cassie tried to pull away from Adam, but the only thing she could actually move was her head. Adam looked at Cassie and kissed her. Cassie didn't know what to do, she couldn't push him off, and she couldn't fight him off. Adam stopped kissing Cassie and picked her up in his arms. Adam carried her off, but before Cassie could see where he was taking her Cassie woke up.

Cassie's was sweating with fear; she couldn't understand what the dream meant. Why was she dreaming of Adam? Was this the sight trying to warn Cassie? Cassie looked around the room and noticed Nick was still asleep, as Cassie gazed at Nick she realized his jaw was clenched and his face was cold like the Nick she first met. Cassie could tell that Nick was having an unpleasant dream. Cassie touched Nick's face softly and whispered in his ear to wake up.

Nick's eyes slowly flickered open to look up at Cassie. "Good morning," Nick said with a weary voice. Cassie could tell by looking into Nick's Mahogany eye that there was a deep feeling of fear.

"Sorry if I woke you up," Cassie said looking at Nick, "You seemed to be having a bad dream, so I thought I'd wake you up to see if you were okay."

Nick nodded at Cassie and said, "Yeah, I'm fine. What time is it?"

Cassie looked at the time on her phone, "its 5:30 in the morning," Cassie answered.

Nick grabbed Cassie by the waist and pulled her to him. "Go back to sleep Cassie, you need to rest," Nick said as he kissed her head. Cassie listened to Nick and closed her eyes to go back to sleep.

Nick and Cassie were on their way to meet the rest of the circle down at the beach. As they arrived they noticed that only Diana and Faye were there. Nick and Cassie walked hand in hand to meet the 2 other coven leaders.

"Well, finally someone else shows up," Faye snapped as she stood next to Diana. "I thought I was going to have to spend the day with goody two shoes over here." Diana ignored the comment and continued to search for her book of shadows.

"So where is everyone? We're usually the last to arrive," Cassie said looking at Faye and Diana.

"Chris and Doug are on their way, Melanie and Laurel just woke up, and I don't know about Deborah or Suzan yet," Diana said as she pulled her book out of her bag and sat down in the sand. Cassie analyzed Diana's expression, she seemed calm and fearless. Cassie was a little surprised she figured Diana would be more upset and worried. Cassie released Nick's hand and walked over to sit next to Diana.

"What are you looking for?" Cassie asked looking at Diana's book of shadows.

" I saw a spell to help get rid of someone's unwanted feelings," Diana said as she looked Cassie, " We can use it on Adam to get him to forget about you, that way he won't be obsessing about you anymore and you won't be in harm."

"Do you think it will work?" Nick asked looking at Cassie. Before Diana could answer Chris and Doug came running down the beach.

"Are we meeting to have a beach party again?" Chris said walking towards the group.

"I don't think so Chris, we're here on serious business, maybe some other time." Diana answered as she got up. Cassie walked back over to where Nick was sitting. Cassie sat beside Nick and leaned her head against his shoulder and yawned.

"Didn't get any sleep Cass?" Chris said with a small wink.

"Shut up Chris," Nick said as he put his arm around Cassie. Chris laughed and began to bother Doug.

A few moments past and everyone had arrived for the meeting. Once again they all discussed different ways to control Adam. The only idea that seemed reasonable was Diana's.

"What if it doesn't work and he just gets worst?" Melanie asked with a concern look on her face.

"It should work fine; the problem is getting him to take it? Nobody knows where he is so it'll be difficult to get him to take it." Diana said as she showed Laurel the ingredients to get the spell to work.

"What does he have to take?" Laurel asked looking at Diana.

"The spell requires him to take an elixir before the spell can take full effect on him. If everything works out the way it should, his feelings for Cassie will be non-existent and he'd go back to the way he used to be." Diana said as she looked out the rest of the circle. Cassie could tell that Diana loved Adam, and she just wanted things to go back to the way they used to be. Cassie felt guilty about causing all these problems in the circle, first her father and now Adam, what was next?

"So it's settled well do the spell on Adam," Cassie said as she looked around the circle at everyone's faces. Everyone nodded and agreed, Diana and Laurel would take care of the elixir and the spell and everyone else would strategize on how to get Adam to drink the elixir. After a couple minutes of talking everyone decided to leave and enjoy the rest of their Saturday.

Nick and Cassie decided to act like a normal couple and go on a date. They decided to go to a movie and then hang out with Deborah, Chris and Doug. Nick and Cassie arrived at the movies and they both decided to watch an action movie. Nick and Cassie were the first to enter the theatre, so they both decided to sit in the back row near the speakers.

As the movie began Nick wrapped his arm around Cassie's shoulders. Cassie was enjoying the beginning of her date. During the movie Cassie finished her drink and as she went to go get a refill Nick stopped her and went himself to get Cassie a drink. As he left he gave her a quick kiss and left.

Cassie sat quietly paying attention to what was going on in the movie. She soon felt Nick return to his seat. Without a word she moved closer to him and he put his arm around her. The second Cassie felt Nick's arm touch her she knew something was wrong. Without a word Cassie tried to pull away from him, but his grip was too strong. Cassie adjusted herself to look at Nick, but before she could say anything she realized that it wasn't Nick who was holding her.

Adam gave Cassie a smile before pulling her into his arms. Cassie fought as much as she could to pull away, but she wasn't strong enough. Cassie could feel Adam's grip tighten on her shoulder. Adam took his hand from Cassie's shoulder and cupped her face to look to him. Cassie was fearful Adam might Kiss her again.

"I love you Cassie," Adam said as he looked at Cassie. "Don't worry we'll be together again." With those last words Adam was gone. Cassie didn't know what to do, she decided she wouldn't tell Nick until they got home; she didn't want to ruin the rest of the day.

"Sorry it took me so long to get back, there was a bit of a line," Nick said handing Cassie her drink. Cassie took the drink and set it aside. Cassie kissed Nick, Nick was surprised but without hesitation he kissed her back. The two of them spent the rest of the movie kissing.

Cassie spent the rest of the day dreading going home. She didn't want to have to explain to Nick what had happened, but she knew she couldn't keep anything from him. Cassie tried to enjoy the rest of the day with Nick and her friends.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note

New chapter woo! Took me forever to write this chapter, tell me what you think! Oh and by the way I wrote the first chapter on what I think season 2 of the secret circle series would've been like!

**-Page Break-**

Cassie and Nick arrived at the house before it was dark. The two of them decided to order a pizza and watch another movie. Cassie decided she had to tell Nick what happened before it was too late. Cassie worked up enough courage to tell Nick what happened, but as she opened her mouth the doorbell rang.

Nick walked over to the door and paid the Pizza delivery man. Nick set the pizza on the coffee table in the living room and headed to the kitchen to get two plates. As Cassie saw Nick head to the kitchen she followed him.

"Hey Nick..." Cassie said looking at the ground trying to avoid Nick's eyes, "Can we talk."

Nick was worried on what Cassie was going to say, "Sure Cassie, what do you want to talk about?"

Cassie let out a big sigh and began to say, "Nick when we were at the movies I saw Adam. When you went to go get my drink he came in and I thought it was you so I wasn't scared but then he put his arm around me, and I knew it wasn't you. He didn't hurt me or anything, all he said is that he loved me and that we would be together. I'm really sorry that I didn't tell you, but I didn't want to ruin your day." Cassie was scared that Nick would be mad. Nick didn't say anything and Cassie began to get nervous, she began to tremble a little.

"Cassie," Nick said as he put his arms around Cassie, "Calm down, I'm not mad at you, I knew something had happened the second I got back with your drink. I was just waiting for you to tell me."'

"How did you know?" Cassie mumbled looking into Nick's mesmerizing eyes.

Nick let out a quick laugh and said, "You always kiss differently when you're scared." Cassie blushed a little and hugged Nick. "You do know this mean that you can't leave my sight," Nick said as he whispered into Cassie's ear. Cassie let out a small laugh and kissed Nick.

Cassie pulled away from Nick and told him "I'm hungry." Nick laughed and got Cassie a plate and a slice of Pizza.

The two sat down together and watched a movie. Cassie was relieved that Nick wasn't mad, and they were able to have a somewhat normal day together as a couple.

**-Page Break- **

It was Sunday morning and the circle had gathered together to discuss the spell. Diana Laurel and Melanie had everything set up all that was left to do was get Adam to take the elixir. Everyone came up with a ideas on how to lure him to take it, but they all included him getting hurt physically, except one.

"I think we should use Cassie," Faye said.

Nick stood up and yelled at Faye, "No! That's dangerous; he'll hurt if she knew she was lying."

"Just hear me out! He only shows up when you're not around, so if you and Cassie have a fake breakup and you leave her alone for just a little while we can trap him and get him to take the elixir. Cassie in no way we'll get hurt. We can find a simple sleeping spell and Cassie can use it against him and he'll be knocked out long enough for Nick, Chris or Doug to carry him somewhere where we can tie him up and then we do the spell. Cassie will be okay." Faye explained to the circle. Everyone stayed quiet, no one knew what to say, it all came down to Cassie. Cassie was quiet she was thinking about what she should do. Then she came to her conclusion.

"Okay, I'll do it," Cassie said as everyone looked at her in shock.

"Cassie you can't do this! It's too dangerous!" Nick told Cassie trying to get her to agree with him.

"Cassie I agree with Nick. I mean I want to get Adam back, but I don't want to put your life in danger. "Diana said with a concerned tone in her voice.

"I think we should let Cassie choose," Faye said as she stood looking at the circle.

"You're only saying that because she is agreeing with you. " Chris said looking straight at Faye.

"I think since it's about me I should choose, and I want to do this," Cassie said in a serious tone. No one argued with Cassie they all knew that there was no changing her mind.

"So when are we going to do this then?" Deborah asked.

Everyone discussed for hours on a plan on how to get the plan to work without getting anyone hurt. At the end of the meeting they had finally come up with a plan that would take place Monday morning. The first step of the plan was for Nick and Cassie to act like their relationship was having problems. The second step was for them to break up, while Cassie was alone and upset about the breakup Adam was sure to show. That is when step 3 comes in and Cassie says a sleeping spell that will put Adam to sleep for 2 hours, which would be long enough for Chris and Doug to get Adam, and tie him up and force him to drink the elixir. The fourth step was for the circle to recite the spell which will erase Adam's feelings for Cassie.

As the meeting ended everyone said their goodbyes and headed home. Nick and Cassie drove home in silence. Cassie could tell by the expression on Nick's face that he was worried. Cassie knew Nick well enough to tell that he wasn't confident on the plan the circle had chosen.

"Nick are you okay?" Cassie asked hoping he would answer her.

"Yes, I'm fine Cassie, "Nick said as he held out his hand for Cassie to hold. Cassie instantly took his hand knowing that it would make her feel safe. Cassie looked back at Nick's face and saw that it softened up a little bit. Cassie trailed off in her thoughts. She knew she was lucky that Nick fell in love with her, that it was her who Nick opened up to, it was her who got to see the real side of Nick. Cassie instantly forgot all the bad things that were going on around her, she was just focused on Nick.

"Cassie, we're here, you can get out of the car now," Nick said with a small smile. Cassie snapped out of her thoughts and got out of the car.

"So what were you deeply thinking about?" Nick asked with curious smile. Cassie smiled and continued to walk to the house. She opened the door and before she could enter Nick swept her up in his arms and carried her in.

"Why are you carrying me in?" Cassie asked with a small laugh.

"Well, you were going to go in by yourself, and I told you that you weren't leaving my sight anymore." Nick said as he kicked the door shut. Cassie didn't argue she liked being carried by Nick, it made her feel safe.

As Nick carried Cassie to her room he began to smell something coming from the room. Nick set Cassie down and turned the light on in Cassie's room. Nick looked around and was shocked to find a dozens of rose pedals scattered across the bedroom floor. At that instant they both knew that Adam was behind all of this.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note

Sorry took me so long to write this chapter! I was trying to write my other story, but I do promise to update this story more I already know how It might end! Tell me what your think so far!

-Page Break-

It was Monday morning Cassie and Nick were ready for school. If everything went as plan Adam would forget about Cassie by tomorrow morning. Nick arrived at school first and entered without waiting for Cassie. After Cassie arrived at school she headed to talk to Diana. The girls placed themselves near a group of gossipy girls. Cassie spoke loudly telling Diana that her in Nick were arguing and she was afraid they might break up. Making sure the girls heard there conversation they headed to class.

During lunchtime Cassie made sure to not be seen near Nick. They sat in different sides of the room and avoided eye contact. The rest of the day went smoothly, once Cassie was in front of the school, it was time to break up with Nick. Cassie stood in front of Nick; they began to argue, everyone's eyes flashed up toward the couple.

"If that's how you feel then fine, we're over!" Cassie yelled and walked. She was sure Adam saw everything. Cassie drove home quickly, knowing Adam would be there soon. She ran into the house with a sad expression on her face. Cassie went into her room and began to let out a fake cry. She wanted to make sure if Adam was watching her he believed her and Nick had broken up.

-Page Break-

Nick was nervous; he didn't like leaving Cassie alone with Conant. He paced impatiently while the rest of the circle was waiting for Cassie's call.

"If she doesn't call within the next hour, I'm calling the plan off," Nick said as he paced circles around Diana's living room.

"Nick, calm down Cassie can do this. Have a little faith man," Chris said as he spun his keys in his hand ready to go when Cassie called.

Nick didn't listen he paced around Diana's living room leaving a trail behind him. Everyone in the circle was preparing for the plan. Once Cassie called the spell had to be prepared.

-Page Break-

Cassie was in her bed, she stopped crying long enough to know that Adam was near. Cassie recited the spell over and over again she wanted to make sure she didn't forget. Cassie began to worry Adam was never going to appear. She got up wiped the tears from her face and went into the bathroom. Cassie splashed water on her face to and went back into her room. As she entered her room Adam was there on her bed.

"Hey Cassie," Adam said as he met Cassie's eyes.

"Hi Adam," Cassie said with a small sniffle, "What are you doing here?"

"I heard you and Nick broke up, I thought I'd come and see if you're okay." Adam said with a small smile.

"I guess I'm okay it's been a rough day Adam," Cassie said as she sat on the other side of her bed.

"What happened between you two," Adam asked, Cassie could tell that Adam's voice had a hint of joy in it.

"We got into an argument and everything escalated from there," Cassie said trying to sound sad.

"What was it about?" Adam asked sounding curiously. Cassie thought what she might say; if she said the wrong thing she could be in danger. She had to say something to convince Adam she still had feelings for him.

"You, I've been thinking about you lately and it began bothering him." Cassie mumbled. Cassie could feel Adam move away from the bed, and walk towards her. Adam sat down next to Cassie and put his arm around her.

"I knew you still loved me Cassie," Adam said as he gave Cassie a peck on the cheek. Cassie pulled into him giving him a hug. Once he was in her arms she began to recite the spell. Adam tried to pull away but Cassie tightened her grip on him. After a few minutes of struggling Adam was unconscious on Cassie's bed.

Cassie turned away and headed to the bathroom were she left her phone. She quickly sent Nick a text and headed back into her room. Cassie felt guilty betraying Adam, but she knew it was something she had to do for him. Cassie sat next to him, she checked his pulse just to make sure she was alive.

-Page Break-

Cassie woke up in an unfamiliar room, she was laying on a bed,, but it wasn't hers. She looked around not being able to recognize anything, it looked like an apartment or hotel room. Cassie quickly lifted her gaze as she heard something coming from the other side of the room. She kept her gaze on a closed door. Not being able to remember anything that had happened she kept quiet and began to stand and back up towards the door. She fet someone's presence in the room and it scared her, she managed to reach the door but she couldn't open it, she was stuck in this room. Before she could think of anything else to do the door at the other side of the room opened. Cassie saw a figure walk out of the room; she noticed it was a small bathroom. The figured walked towards her, as he stepped into the light Cassie knew exactly who it was.

"Adam, where am I?" Cassie mumbled looking for away to get out the room.

"We are in a hotel Cassie," Adam said calmly as he sat down on chair near the bed.

"Adam take me home!" Cassie said forcefully.

"Nope, you and me are going somewhere together. We're going to get away from all these people around us, so that you and me can be together at last!" Adam said as he walked towards Cassie. Cassie panicked and struggled to open the door again, she needed to get out of that room and find someplace safe.

"Cassie, sweetheart, you're locked in with a spell, even if you manage to open the door you can't leave the room without me" Adam said as he stood behind Cassie.

"You can't control me Adam! Now let me go!" Cassie shivered having Adam so close to her, she was terrified of what he might do to her.

"Cassie you're tied to me, you can't leave unless I let you too," Adam said as he went to sit back down in the chair.

"What do you mean I'm tied to you?" Cassie yelled filled with fear by what his response might be.

"There's a spell that ties one person to another, it can't be broken unless …" Adam trailed off not wanting to reveal too much to Cassie.

"You put a spell on me! How could you! Adam, take me home," Cassie yelled looking furiously at Adam.

"I put a spell on you just like you tried to do to me! I'm not stupid Cassie; I knew exactly what you were doing when I went to your house! I got you to think I was unconscious and then I spelled you!" Adam yelled looking furious.

Cassie was stunned, she forgot about putting a spell on Adam. The fear inside her grew, she was alone with the one person she feared the most.

"Cassie get away from the door, do not make me force you," Adam said with a fierce tone in his voice. Cassie felt the force in his voice and stepped away from the door. She was trapped there was no way out, and she didn't know where we are. Cassie feared for her life.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note

I miss writing this story! Don't worry the next piece will be up sooner than expected! Sorry for not posting a new chapter in a while, but not to worry my first semester of college is coming to an end on Dec. 9th and I don't have to go back until Jan. 20th so that gives me plenty of time to write and post practically every day! Tell me what you think of the story!

-Page Break-

What was she going to do? Adam had the room on a spell, she had to do something. She thought of her connection with Nick and tried to call for him_. Nick, I'm with Adam! Nick he spelled me and I don't know where we are, but I'm fine so far. I love you Nick. _Cassie knew if something went wrong she needed Nick to know that she did love him. Cassie shifted her attention back to Adam who was silently cooking. Cassie needs to befriend him.

"What are you making?" Cassie asked as she looked at Adam who was bended over the stove.

"Old Family recipe soup and ham sandwiches, is there anything you would prefer having on your sandwich?" Adam asked in a calm voice. It startled Cassie to know that Adam was so calm about everything.

"Umm no whatever you're having is fine with me, but what are we going to do today. You can't keep me locked in this room forever Adam, someone will notice sooner or later." Cassie said trying to knock some sense into Adam.

"I know, I have plans for the both of Cassie, but first I need you to eat. After you're done with your food you should take a shower and change. There is a small luggage in the closet over there with all your clothes." Adam said placing a plate in front of Cassie.

"Thanks for the food Adam." Cassie said as she took a bite of the food, she knew he wouldn't do anything to eat.

"No problem. You'll come to see that I'm not the bad guy Cassie. You and I are meant to be together, it was never supposed to be you and Nick together." Adam said as he ate his food.

"Adam, you can still fix this. We can go back to the circle and do the spell. Everything you feel for me would be gone; you can go back to Diana and live a happy life with her." Cassie said trying to convince him she was right.

"I don't want Diana!" Adam yelled. "I knew from the moment we met that I loved you, but I didn't want to hurt Diana so I stayed with her, but Cassie I love you! If I had just been honest you wouldn't have been with that bastard of Nick!" Cassie flinched at the way he mentioned Nick's name.

"It was your choice Adam and I think if you just listened to yourself you would know that I'm not meant for you. Maybe you aren't made to be with Diana either, but there is someone out there for you and that someone isn't me!" Cassie said trying desperately to get Adam to listen to her.

"No! It's always been you and me! And it will end up being you and me till the end! I won't let him have you; it's either me or no one else!" Adam said as he exited the kitchen. "I'll be back in an hour, shower and change we have places to go." And with that Adam left. Cassie sat on the bench stunned on what just happened, there was no way to convince Adam.

Cassie took the opportunity to search the place, before Adam returned. She looked everywhere and there was no hint on where she was. Then she saw it a small phone, she rushed to it and dialed Nick's number. She waited eagerly for him to pick up.

"Hello?" Nick's voice came in through the phone. Cassie felt herself sigh.

"Nick, oh Nick! I love you! He faked it he never went unconscious." Cassie said quickly through the phone.

"Cassie! Cassie where are you? Are you okay? Did he do something to you?" Nick said his voice filled with anger and fear.

"I'm fine so far, look he'll be back soon, but I need you to trace this number. Don't call back because he'll get mad. He put a spell around the room so I can't leave, and he hid everything that says where I am, but I'm sure it's a hotel. Nick I need you to know that I'll always love you, and nothing will change that!" Cassie said into the phone knowing that her future was unsure now.

"I love you to Cassie, I'll come get you, I promise. No matter what it takes I will save you Cassie." Nick said.

"I know, now I have to go Nick, goodbye." And with that Cassie hung up, hearing Nick's reassuring voice made her feel safe. She knew he would find her and that'll he will save her. Cassie looked went to the closet were Adam said the luggage was, she looked around the crumpled closet and took out two shirt. She places one shirt under the pillow with a message. Hopefully Nick could trace the call and come for her, but if he was too late she wanted to leave him some sort of message. Cassie showered quickly and changed, once she was done she tried looking around again, she tried the door but it never opened. She was stuck and she didn't know what to do. She tried to memorize spells that might help her; she remembered the protection spell she had used earlier. If she was too be leaving with Adam, she would protect herself as much as she could.

Before she could use the spell on herself Adam came bursting through the door.

"Get your things NOW!" He yelled as he went to retrieve his things. Cassie listened and grabbed her luggage; she was relieved Adam didn't notice the shirt. Adam recited a spell and Cassie couldn't speak. She was muted, she tried saying something but nothing came out. Adam muted her, she couldn't recite any spells and she couldn't scream for help. Adam grabbed her wrist tightly and dragged her out. Cassie knew this place; it was only 30 minutes from New Salem. Cassie looked around and that's when she notice it what made Adam worry. The Armstrong car, Nick was here. Cassie felt relieved, but she couldn't call out to him! Cassie looked around and she spotted him arguing with a maid, Cassie tried yelling and pulling out of Adam's grip, but it was no use.

What could she do to catch his attention? Cassie looked around she was getting further away from him now; she was getting closer to Adam's car. Before she could anything Adam had shoved her into his car along with the luggage. He started the car and began backing away. Cassie thought quickly and lunged herself at the steering wheel. She pressed the horn numerous times before Adam slammed her into her seat. From the corner of her she saw Nick getting into his car along with Deborah. She felt relieved he heard her. He was going to save her, he never broke his promises. Cassie felt something wet on her head, it was blood, and she must've hit something when Adam pushed her. Cassie began to feel dizzy, but before she could fight Cassie fainted.

Adam looked at her frantically what was her going to do! He couldn't pull over and fix her, he had to try and lose Nick and then he could save her. But how was he going to lose Nick on the road, Nick was always a better driver than him. He had to figure something out soon or Cassie could possible bleed to death!


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note:

Yeah! I really enjoy this story! I always thought Cassie was better off with Nick than Adam! Anyway here you go another chapter! Tell me what you think!

-Page Break-

Adam looked around the road; it was empty except him and Nick. He had to try and lose him before he took Cassie away. Cassie! What was he going to do Cassie was unconscious and was losing a lot of blood. Adam saw a nearby exist that lead to the beach and he decided to take it. He was going to bind himself to Cassie, and then no one would be able to separate them again.

Adam turned frantically and headed to the beach. He noticed Nick had stopped to his sudden turn, but was catching up to him quickly. Adam read a sign that said he was only 5 minutes away from the beach. Cassie was still unconscious, and her blood was now all over the seat. Adam felt guilty for what he has done. Adam reached in no time, he drove on the sand and reached the lifeguard station, and he grabbed his bag and carried Cassie inside the lifeguard station. Adam set Cassie down on the ground and locked the door to give him sometime before Nick could barge in. Adam pushed a small desk in front of the door for security. Once he was done he turned to Cassie.

Cassie seemed lifeless; her face was becoming paler by the minute. Adam cleaned Cassie's wound and quickly bandaged her up to help stop the bleeding. Adam carried Cassie and set her in desk chair; he wrapped a blanket around and got back to the spell.

"Conant! Get out here!" Nick yelled trying to force down the door.

Adam didn't answer he focused all his attention on the spell.

Nick was becoming restless, the door was obviously blocked, but he couldn't figure out a way to get inside. Deborah was behind him calling the rest of the circle to get here as soon as they can. Nick thought for a second and decided he just needed to get the door out of the way. Nick ran back to his car and pulled out a hammer, he handed the hammer to Deborah and told her to begin to try and break down the door. Nick walked around the small station to see if there might be another way in. Nick was making a quick circle when he saw a window. Nick climbed the side of the station and looked in through the window. Adam was frantically running around the room sitting up candles and drawing symbols everywhere. He looked around and his eyes finally found Cassie. She was pale, she seemed sick; Nick needed to get her to a hospital. Nick climbed down and went to Deborah, who already had created a hole in the door.

"Deb, I need your help, there's a window, I need to break it and get Cassie, but I need you to distract Adam long enough so we can get her out of there." Nick said.

"Yeah, okay. I can do that it doesn't seem hard. What is he doing in there?" Deborah asked.

"I think he's planning to do a spell, and by the looks he needs Cassie and I doubt he'll let her go without a fight." Nick said as he and Deborah walked to the window. Deborah didn't hesitate and hammered the window to shreds. The noises attracted Adam's attention, but before he could do anything Deborah and Nick were already inside. Adam knew what they came for and stood in front of Cassie in a protective stance.

"Adam we won't hurt you. All we want is Cassie; we'll leave you alone, but give us Cassie." Deborah said positioning herself in front of Adam. Adam's attention was focused on Deborah, he completely forgot about Nick who was now making his way to behind Cassie.

"No! She's mine! And once this binding spell is over we'll be together forever!" Adam yelled with anger.

"She doesn't belong to you! She never loved you!" Deborah yelled. Adam seemed to be filled with rage, he lunged at Deborah. Deborah moved just in time, which caused Adam to go head first into the ground. Deborah took the opportunity to pin him down onto the ground.

"Nick, get her out of here! I got Adam GO!" Deborah yelled at Nick. Nick quickly cradled Cassie in his arms. He pushed the desk aside and unlocked the door and headed out. He set Cassie in his car and buckled her in. Before he left he grabbed some rope from his trunk and went back to Deborah.

"Here, tie him up and drag him outside, the others shouldn't take long getting here. I have to take Cassie to the hospital." Nick said throwing Deborah the rope.

"Do you think she's going to be okay?" Deborah asked wrapping the rope around Adam as tightly as she can.

"I don't know, she's lost a lot of blood and she has a high fever, I'll call to tell you how it goes." And with that Nick left.

Nick ran back to his car and began to drive. His full attention was to getting Cassie to safety.

"It's going to be okay Cassie, you'll make it through this I promise," Nick took Cassie's hand and gently placed a kiss on it.

Nick was close to the hospital; he pulled into the Emergency Room and carried Cassie in his arms. He ran in as quickly as he could. The nurses were horrified in the state in which Cassie was, they immediately took her in, but they forced Nick to wait outside. Nick was pacing up and down the hallway, from the looks on the nurse's faces Cassie might not be okay.

"Sir, you came in with Cassie Blake correct?" A nurse asked with a clipboard in her hands.

"Yes, how is she?" Nick asked nervously waiting to hear what was wrong.

"She's going to pull through, she has stitches, but you got her in just in time. A second later and she would've lost too much blood to survive. We need you to fill this in, it's hospital procedure. Once you're done you can go in and see her." Nurse said handing Nick the clipboard.

Nick didn't hesitate and filled out the report, it asked for Cassie's basic information. Nick had no trouble filling it out. Once he was done he rushed in to go see Cassie. Cassie was lying still, her face had regained her natural color, and she no longer seemed like she was on the brink of death. Nick let out a small sigh of relief and pulled up a chair to sit next to Cassie's bed.

Nick reached out and gently grabbed Cassie's gentle hand. Nick felt relieved to know that his Cassie was going to make it out alright. As he looked at his hand which was intertwined with Cassie's he noticed the cord again. It seemed stronger and brighter than it was ever before, in this moment Nick knew nothing will ever separate him from Cassie's side.


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note

-Page Break-

"Nick," Cassie mumbled as she began to wake up.

"I'm here Cassie," Nick said as he squeezed Cassie's hand.

"What happened," Cassie said as she tried to sit up on the hospital bed.

"You hit your head and you were bleeding out, you've been out for a day or so," Nick said, it was clear in his face that he was happy to have Cassie back.

"Oh right, last thing I remember was seeing you get in your car at the hotel," Cassie said as she grabbed Nick's hand.

"It's good to have you back Cassie, I was scared you'd never wake up," Nick said as he kissed Cassie's forehead.

"I'm glad you came for me, I was getting scared that Adam's binding spell would work and I wouldn't see you again," Cassie said.

"I'll always be here for you Cassie," Nick said.

"I love you Nick," Cassie said quietly.

"I love you too Cassie," Nick said as he gently kissed her.

**-Page Break- **

"I'm happy to be going home," Cassie said to Nick.

"It'll be nice to not to be in a hospital anymore," Nick said with a smile as he packed all of Cassie's things.

"Where is the rest of the circle," Cassie said, "You haven't mentioned it since I woke up. You haven't mentioned what happened to Adam either, did he get away?"

"The circle is back at home, Adam is with them, they can't perform the spell without us, so they have him locked up at Chris and Doug's house." Nick said.

"Oh okay, when we are doing the spell," Cassie said as she finished dressing and walked out of the bathroom.

"Whenever you choose," Nick said grabbing Cassie's hand and walking out of the hospital room.

"Can we do it today; I want things to go back to normal." Cassie said.

"Are you sure Cassie, we can always do it tomorrow, or next week. I don't want you to wear yourself out," Nick said as he let go of Cassie's hand and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Yes, I want to go back to the way things used to be," Cassie said with a sigh as they walked to Nick's car.

"Okay, we'll tell the circle when we get home, your mom is out of town by the way," Nick said as he opened the passenger door of his car for Cassie. Cassie nodded and got into his car with ease, she loved Nick's car.

"How long is the drive back?" Cassie asked as Nick got into the car.

"About Half an Hour, but we aren't going straight back," Nick said as he started the car.

"We aren't, where are we going then?" Cassie asked curiously.

"Nope, we are going to go eat somewhere," Nick said with a smile.

"Where are we going to go eat then?" Cassie asked liking the idea of spending time with Nick.

"Where ever you want to go," Nick said as he pulled out of the hospital parking lot.

"I want pancakes," Cassie said with a grin.

"Alright, I know just the place," Nick said.

The two headed off to a local diner nearby. Cassie ordered the pancake special and Nick ordered a sandwich. They finally had what seemed like a normal morning together.

"Thank you," Cassie said as she sat close to Nick in his car.

"For what?" Nick said.

"For coming after me, for staying with me in the hospital, for spending time with me," Cassie said as she rested her head on Nick's shoulder.

"Cassie, I'd do anything for you," Nick said as he kissed Cassie's cheek. Cassie smiled and kissed her boyfriend.

The two arrived back to Cassie's home. "Nick, before we go see the rest of the circle, Ijust wanted to tell you that I love you," Cassie said as she gave Nick a tight hug.

"I love you too Cassie," Nick said as he held Cassie tightly to him. Cassie kissed Nick passionately.

Cassie broke the kiss gasping for a bit of air, "We should get going, I want this over with. I want to have a somewhat normal life again."

Nick smiled, "Alright, let's go and meet them. I think they are all at Diana's house."

"Alright let's go," Cassie said as she held Nick's hand and headed out to his car.

-Page Break-

Cassie and Nick stepped into Diana's house, everyone seemed to be waiting for them in the living room.

"Cassie!" Diana said as she ran and gave Cassie a tight hug, "We've been worried about you, I'm so happy you're okay. I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too!" Cassie said with a grin.

"Come one you two, everyone is here. We've been waiting for you two to return for a while. We've set everything up. Just a warning Adam is here, and he's been going real crazy since Chris let it slip that you were coming. If we don't do this now it might not work later. His emotions for you are growing, and I don't know if they're the same anymore. He seems to be angrier than before." Diana said.

"Alright let's go, we should do this now, so things can get back to normal," Nick said as he gently squeezed Cassie's hand. The three headed into the living room to find the entire circle were standing around a binded Adam. Everyone looked at the couple who walked in. Adam had his head tilted downwards. His face shot up when he caught Cassie's familiar scent.

"Cassie," Adam whispered as he caught Cassie's eye.

Cassie looked away and went to stand in the gap in the circle. Nick stood beside her and held her hand to support her.

"Is everyone ready?" Cassie asked as she looked around the circle.

Everyone agreed not saying a word as Diana lighted the candles one by one reciting a small chant no one can hear.

"Cassie we need something of yours, something that has meaning you," Lauren said as held a small bowl in her hands.

Cassie nodded not questioning what it was needed for. Cassie removed a small ring her mother had given her a few years ago. Cassie placed the ring in the bowl and placed her hand back in Nick's hand. This is where it all ended.


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note

Sorry! I know it's been a long time, but I've had a busy schedule. I'll update again within the next few days, I can feel this story coming to an end, but I'm working on another Secret Circle Fic and it should be complete in no time and I'll post it soon! Tell me what you think!

-Page Break-

The circle chanted their spell for several minutes. Cassie was beginning to get worried that the spell wouldn't work and they would have to figure something out. Laurel set the bowl with Cassie's ring on fire, and mysteriously it formed into a water substance. Laurel motioned for Cassie step forward, Nick hesitantly let go of Cassie's hand. Cassie stepped forward cautiously and took the bowl from Laurel, Laurel instructed her to pour the water over Adam's head and then repeat the chant while she pours it. Cassie nodded and did what Laurel said. Cassie was stunned as she finished that Adam became unconscious. Cassie stepped back and set the bowl on the floor and stepped back beside Nick. Cassie took Nick's hand and looked at Adam with the rest of the group. Everyone was silent as they watched the water quickly dry. They saw Adam silently twitching in the chair. He was getting closer to waking up.

Nick squeezed Cassie's hand in reassurance and returned his gaze back to Adam. Adam was beginning to stir in his chair and everyone's gaze was fixed on him, no one was sure if the spell would have worked on him or not. Cassie shot a glance at Diana who had her eyes transfixed on Adam; it was clear on her face that she still had strong feelings for Adam. Hopefully the spell would work and everything was able to go back to the way it used to be and Adam could fall back in love with Diana.

Adam's head rose and turned to look at everyone; there was an avid look of confusion on his face. He turned to look at every person, finally his eyes rested on Cassie. The confusion left his face and there was a small twinge of warmth in his eyes. Cassie kept his gaze and then he turned to look at Diana. There was a look of guilt, but Cassie could tell that the feelings he once had for Diana were gone, things wouldn't be the same anymore. Things would undoubtedly change now; it was just a guess of whether they would be for the good or bad now.

"Why am I being tied up?" Adam asked wiggling around in the chair.

Diana stepped forward and looked at Adam, "Adam, what was the last thing you remember?"

Adam shrugged, "All I can remember is defeating Black John and then the ride coming back here, after that everything is a bit blurry."

Diana looked at Cassie who had a look of equal confusion on her face. "Do you feel any different?"

"Not really, did something happen?" Adam asked.

"You hit your head when we came back here; you've been out for a long time Adam. We had to tie you up because you were hitting everyone in your sleep," Cassie intervened.

"How long have I been out?" Adam asked.

"A couple weeks," Cassie said, "Everyone thinks you were gone for a short type of vacation."

"Alright, can someone untie me, I think I'd like to go home and take some time to rest," Adam said still trying to wiggle his way out of the chair. Diana nodded towards Chris and Doug and they went ot untie him. The two boys helped out of the chair and helped him walk back to his house. Diana walked over to Cassie and Nick.

"No one should mention what really happened, it might reverse the spell and bring back all the bad memories that can spark back the bad emotions he has for you," Diana said.

"That's exactly what I was thinking, if he asks we'll just stick to the idea that he fell and has been in sleep coma," Cassie said.

Diana nodded, "I'll tell everyone else, we should all meet back here in the morning and we should try to act as if nothing ever happened."

Cassie nodded, "That sounds fine, and we'll be back in the morning." Cassie said goodbye to the circle and left with Nick. Hopefully everything worked out and this could be the happy ending Cassie had always wanted. Cassie and Nick exited the house and headed back to Nick's home where Cassie would be staying since her mom was out of town.

"Do you think it worked," Cassie asked Nick as they entered his house.

"Yes, he didn't try and launch himself at you this time. Everything will be fine Cassie, you don't have to worry so much," Nick said as he led Cassie inside the house.

"It's a part of my nature now," Cassie said.

Nick laughed, "Everything will turn out fine and then we'll be able to be a normal couple who do all that boring normal couple things."

Cassie laughed, "I doubt that we'll ever be normal, having magic kind of already ruins that."

"Our type of normal," Nick said as he showed Cassie up to his room.

"Oh, you mean the type of normal were we have to kill my own father in order to save the town?" Cassie asked.

Nick laughed, "That sounds exactly like our type of normal." Nick wrapped Cassie in his arms and placed a small kiss on her forehead. Cassie smiled and leaned into Nick's touch. Cassie stayed with Nick, throughout the night neither one mentioned anything more about Adam, it was all beginning to look up for them.

-Next Day-

Cassie walked over to Diana's house with Nick. Nick had his stoned face expression as he walked beside Cassie with his arm around her. Although he didn't mention it to Cassie he was nervous that something would go wrong and they wouldn't be able to help Adam.

They entered Diana's house to find that they were the first ones there. Diana was setting up some cookies for everyone to have.

"The rest of the guys should be here soon," Diana said as she set a tray of cookies down on the coffee table. "Chris and Doug are on their way with Adam. They said he seems as normal as ever, except he doesn't remember anything."

Cassie nodded and took a seat on the couch beside Nick. "Everyone knows not to mention what really happened right? Faye included."

"Yes Cassie," Faye said as she entered the house with Deborah and Suzan behind her, "I'll keep my mouth shut; I didn't like the Cassie obsessed Adam."

Cassie and Diana looked at Faye surprised they thought it was going to take more to convince Faye to keep her mouth shut about everything that really happened. The three girls took a seat around Diana's living room; Deborah took the seat next to Nick and began a conversation with him. Cassie got up from her seat and followed Diana into the kitchen. Diana looked more nervous than anyone else in the circle.

"Are you okay Diana," Cassie asked stepping beside Diana.

"I'm just worried Cassie," Diana said fixing her eyes on Cassie, "The spell seemed to work and erased the memories and feelings up to a certain point. Adam still had feelings for you before Black John's death, what if he still does; I'll never be able to compete with you in his eyes."

Cassie sighed, "Everything will work out, I'm sure Adam will return to his usual self and I'm sure his feelings for you will overpower his feelings for me."

Diana stayed silent for a minute over thinking what Cassie had just said, maybe Adam's feelings for Cassie wouldn't last and soon he would feel the way he used to about Diana again. "Maybe your right, we should get back out there, I can already hear most of the circle is already here."

Cassie nodded and followed Diana back to the living room, this would be an interesting day.


End file.
